


I Am Here Because You Are Here

by Chrysaora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars Saved Exchange, Episode: s03e15 Overlords, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Ghost Sex, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/pseuds/Chrysaora
Summary: Obi-Wan has a (very) close encounter with the ghost of a certain somebody while trapped on Mortis.





	I Am Here Because You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).

Obi-Wan turned away momentarily to ruminate on what he’d just been told. When he looked up again, however, Qui-Gon was already gone, his energies receding inexorably as an ocean’s tide back into ambient Living Force.

“Wait, Master, don’t go—please—! You can’t leave yet!” Obi-Wan cried out, panic rising, his arm outstretched as he hurried forward in the direction of those fast receding energies.

All his life, it seemed, he’d allowed himself to become too absorbed in the labyrinth of his own thoughts. He hadn’t been able to see what had been right in front of him the whole time. Focused on the forest, he’d missed the trees. Obi-Wan understood that now. Countless opportunities had passed him right by while he’d contemplated and reevaluated and equivocated…

Yes, it’d been difficult to admit this truth to himself. And so he’d never told Qui-Gon how much he loved him, had never pleaded for equal love in return. He’d kept putting it off whenever the rare, transient opportunity might arise, grappling instead with embarrassment and the awkwardness of youth and inexperience, telling himself that he’d wait until after he had attained his knighthood. But then Qui-Gon had died on Naboo, and it had been too late forever.

Well, maybe Obi-Wan had been young and inexperienced and _foolish_ then, but he liked to believe that he wasn’t quite so young or inexperienced or foolish anymore. He and Qui-Gon weren’t done here. Qui-Gon couldn’t leave—nay, Obi-Wan wouldn’t _let_ Qui-Gon leave—not until all of what he had left unsaid was said and all of what he had left undone was done.

Still, he did not dare leave this cave. The fierce lightning storms made the night unaccountably dangerous, and he had his responsibilities to others which, even in the face of this deep well of _need_ which threatened to overtake his spirit, he knew he must not shirk them. Still, _still_…

“Master Qui-Gon! Please don’t leave! Come back!” Obi-Wan pleaded. He didn’t bother to conceal the desperation in his voice.

Time stood still; the galaxy stopped spinning on its axis. Even the planet of Mortis itself seemed to hold its breath…

…as, by the eerie blue glow of the cave crystals, the improbable apparition of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn reappeared.

“I am here because you are here. We are always connected. I never left, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said.

With a relieved burble of sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry, Obi-Wan fell into Qui-Gon’s welcoming arms.

The touch was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever experienced, shocking, as if his body had closed a live electrical circuit, yet wholly free of the muscle spasms and pain such an action would normally engender. He felt galvanized, energized, his senses sharpened. The universe itself seemed to reverberate in celestial harmony.

And the contact had an even more remarkable effect upon Qui-Gon: no longer the pale, ghostly, glowing apparition, he seemed to fill with color and warmth, his body solidifying in Obi-Wan’s grasp. He’d come alive, well and truly _alive_, as he had not been for over ten years past.

“Oh…oh…what’s happening…?!” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the question was for Qui-Gon or just meant rhetorically.

Qui-Gon answered his question anyway. “This planet is an amplifier. Things are possible here as they are possible nowhere else in the galaxy.”

In other words, Mortis was special. Normal rules didn’t apply. It didn’t take the unexpected appearance of the spirit of a deceased Jedi Master for Obi-Wan to realize that, and Obi-Wan was not going to allow yet another opportunity to pass him by. There would be no more waiting tonight.

For once in his life, he didn’t hesitate or stop to think about the big picture. He simply allowed his feelings to guide him as he drew Qui-Gon down into a long-awaited, passionate kiss.

The kiss was better than Obi-Wan could have dreamed, and Qui-Gon chuckled affectionately into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he nipped and teased at his lips and brought the tips of their tongues together in intimate touch. Obi-Wan moaned happily and embraced Qui-Gon tighter, wanting the full body contact, wanting to feel enveloped by the man who had been his mentor, his Master, his best friend, his most cherished boyhood crush…

“Is this…is this what you want, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked between increasingly desperate kisses.

“Yes, oh Gods, yes,” Obi-Wan replied, pressing closer as his body began to respond to the evidence of Qui-Gon’s own burgeoning arousal. They were so attuned to each other—like a positive feedback loop, each man’s need was fueling the other’s, and Obi-Wan could not tell where his desire ended and Qui-Gon’s began—

They tumbled to the ground together, their Jedi robes seeming to fall away as if by magic. Obi-Wan was probably getting dirt in his hair, and there were little stones digging into the small of his back, but he didn’t care because Qui-Gon’s warm, heavy chest was resting against his, and Qui-Gon’s hips were settling between his parted thighs, and the exposed head of Qui-Gon’s cock was brushing his hole—

There was no preparation, and Obi-Wan had absolutely no prior experience with such carnal acts, but none of it seemed to matter as Qui-Gon pushed slowly but steadily, inexorably inside of him, hot and heavy and thick and so, so _wonderful_, like he’d always belonged there, balls deep inside of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lifted his legs higher as Qui-Gon began to thrust, clutching wildly at Qui-Gon’s waist and shoulders and back as his cock struck Obi-Wan’s prostate unerringly on each inward, outward, inward, outward pass.

The pace of their lovemaking quickened, with Obi-Wan lifting his own hips at the apex of each of Qui-Gon’s strokes. They were too far gone to kiss anymore, but they gazed sightlessly into each others’ eyes and panted into each others’ mouths—a whole new form of intimacy and equally beautiful. Obi-Wan hadn’t even touched himself, but the tension at the base of his cock was building, and he knew that in mere seconds, it would become overwhelming—

“Master,” he whimpered, “oh, _Master_…I love you…”

“And I love you, my beloved Obi-Wan…”

They came together, and it was everything Obi-Wan had ever wanted. Although he didn’t know how this battle between this trinity of light and dark Force wielders on Mortis would end, he knew that, in bringing him here to this singular planet, he had already been blessed with an incomparable gift.

END


End file.
